User talk:Sannse
/Archive 1 Formatting on MA/eo and /es Hi Sannse, there seems to be a problem on both MA/eo and MA/es. Apparently, there's a duplicate closing DIV tag somewhere, leading to malformatted content on all pages. Can you have someone look into that? Thanks. -- Cid Highwind 18:47, 9 June 2008 (UTC) :Thanks, I've got it reported -- sannse (talk) 22:10, 9 June 2008 (UTC) Could you have someone check the CSS files necessary for Monaco on at least MA/eo, too? I was going to play around with the skin, there, but changing to Monaco leads to a completely unformatted page. All the CSS files I checked (not just the Mediawiki: ones) are empty or don't exist. Thanks again. -- Cid Highwind 12:53, 10 June 2008 (UTC) :yep, they are looking at that, they saw that while looking into the problem ... strange -- sannse (talk) ::OK, both issues are fixed... looks OK to me now. Thanks again for letting me know -- sannse (talk) 16:25, 10 June 2008 (UTC) Bots without community consensus Hi Sannse, the following accounts have a bot flag set, but do not have community consensus. Please remove the bot flag in these cases: User:Default, User:MediaWiki default, User:WikiaBot. Thanks. -- Cid Highwind 19:15, 14 June 2008 (UTC) :Hi Cid, these are global-bots... "default" isn't active here, so can be de-flagged without problems (it is involved in making new wikis). "MediaWiki default" is a script that runs any time the default mediawiki messages are updated during upgrades, so although it's rare, it may flood recent changes at times. "Wikiabot" is our QA tester. It will perform occasional edits and other actions to ensure nothing is broken. I can unflag them, but wanted to be sure you knew what you might see on recent changes first -- sannse (talk) 19:31, 14 June 2008 (UTC) ::OK, after talking on IRC, done -- sannse (talk) 14:28, 17 June 2008 (UTC) Use:Rogol Hi Sannse, last night, you made User:Rogol sysop and bureaucrat. This decision has not been discussed with the community, the user has exactly two edits (creating his user pages) and seems to be part of the non-english community. Could you please revert that change? Thanks. -- Cid Highwind 10:59, 2 July 2008 (UTC) :Woops! in a big way! Sorry about that Cid, that was supposed to be on the Russian version! -- sannse (talk) 12:27, 2 July 2008 (UTC) #ifexist broken? Hi Sannse, could you have a look at: Forum:Film template error? It seems as if the "#ifexist" parser function is broken, leading to broken templates all over the place. Thanks. :) -- Cid Highwind 13:33, 15 July 2008 (UTC) :I'm too slow :) Kirkburn got there first - sorry! -- sannse (talk) 17:01, 15 July 2008 (UTC) IE8 problems Hi Sannse, you went offline on IRC shortly after I gave you this link - not sure if you even saw it, was really close. ;) So, here it is, again: Portal talk:Main#IE8 beta 2 not supported. Thanks for looking into it. :) -- Cid Highwind 18:28, 2 September 2008 (UTC) :Hi Cid, sorry, I did miss that one. We've let the tech team know of the problem. Thanks -- sannse (talk) 09:17, 3 September 2008 (UTC) Shared help problems Hi. Please have a look at Help talk:Talk pages#Recent_Move. First, please have Shared Help disabled for this wiki. Second, there's a bug in the implementation, leading to infinite redirects if the help page on help.wikia consists of a redirect (A>B) and the local help page consists of a redirect the other way around (B>A). Redirects on help.wikia need to be evaluated there, before page transclusion! -- Cid Highwind 11:21, 5 February 2009 (UTC) :Hi Cid, we've just heard of that bug, nasty one! TOR is looking at it now, and should be able to let us know how long it will take to fix later today. :I've disabled Shared Help here. Hopefully we can get it working in a way that suits MA and get it back on (see also my conversation with Sulphur on IRC about what might work :) -- sannse (talk) 13:42, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Which I just missed (AFK), sorry for that. I can only agree with what Sulphur stated on IRC, though. I'm sure it is a helpful feature for a new or otherwise small wiki, but not so much for an established wiki with a well-established system of help pages in place - especially if that generic help gets placed on top of the existing one. The suggestions you made on top of completely disabling shared help (which were "reversal" and "per-page disabling") are good ones. Eventually, the default behaviour should be to not display central help if there's local content, or at least display it below. As another suggestion, it would be great to have a special page listing all shared help pages that currently do not have a corresponding local page - or even a listing by the date of last change on help.wikia. That way, we'd get the benefit of immediately having help for new features in place, while at the same time allowing an admin to check which help pages might need "localization" or an update. -- Cid Highwind 14:20, 5 February 2009 (UTC) ::My two cents: I agree with everything Cid said about shared help. While I'm not against the concept in any way (just the opposite), in its current implementation it's very unsubtle and pushes all of our meticulously-customized local help out of the way to assert itself on the top of the page. There has to be a better way to handle it. :) -- Renegade54 14:26, 5 February 2009 (UTC) :::Thanks for the feedback both, I'll make sure it's seen by the right people -- sannse (talk) 17:02, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Quick update about Shared Help: next week we'll be switching the order, so local content appears at the top. Kirkburn (talk) 17:47, 5 February 2009 (UTC) FYI Forum:Wikia now owns memory-alpha.org -- Cid Highwind 15:19, 24 February 2009 (UTC) :Thanks for the heads-up Cid -- sannse (talk) 21:55, 24 February 2009 (UTC) Database update? pages_current.xml.gz - still unzips to 160130191 bytes, timestamped 2009-03-06 01:47. Where is the updated one? --bp 12:58, 9 April 2009 (UTC) :It's the full version at http://wikistats.wikia.com/dbdumps/enmemoryalpha/pages_full.xml.gz - not the one you need? -- sannse (talk) 14:32, 9 April 2009 (UTC) ::No, just current, but full is alright I guess. Just takes longer. --bp 15:52, 9 April 2009 (UTC) :::I've requested that one to be done manually too, and we are discussing how to improve the system too... I know it's annoying when they aren't up to date! -- sannse (talk) 16:12, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Tabview sannse, for some reason, the tabview function is displaying two sets of tabs for each occurrence of the tag. See the bottom of for an example. Could you have someone take a look at this? Thanks! -- Renegade54 14:53, 28 April 2009 (UTC) :It's probably a change in Mediawiki 1.14 affecting it, I'll ask Uber to have a look -- sannse (talk) 15:21, 28 April 2009 (UTC) ::Is this still broken? looks ok to me. likely got fixed in apr 29th's code release. there were other issues with tabview, so it might have gotten fixed in multiple ways. --Uberfuzzy 15:21, 30 April 2009 (UTC) oh, in monobook. ok, will look into it, file tickets, etc. --Uberfuzzy 15:28, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Any word yet on this issue? Thanks! -- Renegade54 16:17, 18 May 2009 (UTC) :Sorry, nothing on this yet. It's in the bugs queue, but there hasn't been activity on that ticket yet -- sannse (talk) 19:04, 19 May 2009 (UTC) And another thing... Another small oddity that just started cropping up: the first line in displays "Invalid title in result set;" now instead of a page title. Perhaps something else related to the upgrade? -- Renegade54 13:36, 30 April 2009 (UTC) :also now filed. it wasnt caused by the upgrade. they tell me the problem existed long before it, we can just now see it. theres a couple reasons/ways it can happen. someone will look into why its happening here/this time. --Uberfuzzy 16:19, 30 April 2009 (UTC) And one more... Our CSS class "appear" seems to have broken with the upgrade as well. We use it to collapse long lists in div tags, as . -- Renegade54 13:59, 30 April 2009 (UTC) :All the above have been reported to the tech team -- sannse (talk) 18:48, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Lockdown comments FYI: your comments on the proposed lockdown have been moved to Forum:Star Trek (film) - Removing spoiler restrictions / Site lockdown. I think that there may be a cultural misunderstanding at work here: people who work on MA alone and not other wikis may not value openness as much as someone who comes from, say, Wikipedia does. I'm fairly peripheral here, and don't really want to get involved in a policy dispute, but I thought you might want to see the discussion. —Josiah Rowe 17:23, 6 May 2009 (UTC) :Many thanks for the heads up :) -- sannse (talk) 19:55, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Image replacement issues Do you know if the image servers (or cache servers) are having some issues? At least two images I've uploaded newer version of are still displaying the older version. See File:United Federation of Planets logo.png for one example. Thanks! -- Renegade54 17:54, 1 June 2009 (UTC) :That one seems fine now. Whats the other image? Sometimes when you are overwriting an image that already existed, you need to give it about 2 minutes for the new data to reach everywhere, especially if your outside the US. If it doesnt update after that, (and if it looks smushed/resized), add a ?action=purge to the end of the url. give it about a minute, then refresh the page, that should fix it (if it doesnt, then its a server problem, not a cache problem, and something the techs are already aware of, yay for auto-trigger alarms) --Uberfuzzy 20:21, 1 June 2009 (UTC) The other image is File:Startrekonline.png. I've tried purging them both, to no avail. The UFP logo (still) appears to be the correct image, but smashed vertically. The STO image appears to be the previous image, even though I've deleted the previous image from the history. -- Renegade54 20:56, 1 June 2009 (UTC) JJ Interview... See: Forum:Star Trek (film) - Memory Alpha / JJ Abrams Interview!#Update - it's been a month... :( — Morder 20:43, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Banners and deceiving ads We've had a couple of complaints in the last day or so about deceptive ads coming up on Wikia pages (specifically MA) and ads moving overtop of actual page content, making the page unreadable. The two discussions can be found here and here, along with screenshots. Can you please investigate? Thanks. -- sulfur 15:53, 28 July 2009 (UTC) :Hi Sulfur, I've replied in both places. Thanks for the heads-up -- sannse (talk) 18:09, 28 July 2009 (UTC) The Toyoda ads on the main page need looking at. - Archduk3:talk 05:20, 12 August 2009 (UTC) :Hi, please see the Help Wikia for information on how to report problem ads. It looks as though that one may be tagged with the wrong size, but I don't see the same thing so it's hard to know for sure. -- sannse (talk) 17:03, 13 August 2009 (UTC) The ad finally came up again, so I sent the email, hope I put the right info in it. Thanks. - Archduk3:talk 05:24, 15 August 2009 (UTC) :Thanks Archduk3 :) -- sannse (talk) 18:02, 17 August 2009 (UTC) WYSIWYG Hello Sannse, Forum:WYSIWYG Editor your your eyes only! :) — Morder (talk) 08:01, 27 August 2009 (UTC) :Hi Morder, yeah, the formatting changes can be annoying. Some are inevitable, but should only happen once per article (as it adjusts to the standard format) Others are still being worked on. Let me know when you want the switch done, and hopefully I'll be able to ask you to try it again sometime in the future when it's more refined :) -- sannse (talk) 17:40, 27 August 2009 (UTC) I let it sit for a few more days and nobody objected so whenever you'd like to disable it would be great. A few things of note - if you could disable parts of the formatter it might help. For instance not specifying param tags for those that don't require them in a template. Our template works well when it's compact such as but the formatter insists on putting it on multiple lines such as That's just silly. There are plenty of other similar examples where it's silly to do what the formatter does. The real trouble comes from readability in several instances. We take the time to setup a table, for instance, to make it easy to read and add new information to and what not then the formatter comes along and makes it all ugly...sure it makes it easier for those who don't know wiki formatting but a pain for anyone that does. Sorry for the rant. I'll stop now but just thought I'd bring a few of these things to your attention. Thanks for all your help. — Morder (talk) 18:01, 31 August 2009 (UTC) :OK, it's off, and I've passed your feedback to the RTE team. Thanks -- sannse (talk) 21:16, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Skin tweak Hiya sannse! I'd like to customize the little arrow graphic that appears on the left of redirect pages. From what I can see, I'll need to redefine the following in CSS: Is there an easier way to do this? Thanks! -- Renegade54 15:27, September 28, 2009 (UTC) :css is the say to go. You should be able to define it in Common.css, which will change it on all skins. You may need to add "important" to make it take, but otherwise it should work just fine -- sannse (talk) 17:38, September 28, 2009 (UTC) My home There is a discussion on the new My home feature here: Forum:My Home. The questions seem to be can we control the color on the masthead, or have it turned off, and can the My home page be disabled on this wiki, as it is redirecting people from the main page. - Archduk3:talk 02:39, September 30, 2009 (UTC) : Thanks, I've replied there :) -- sannse (talk) 17:15, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Thanks. You might want to take a look at this too: Forum:Error in wikia sidebar, and sorry in advance for my poor error reporting skills. - Archduk3:talk 17:19, September 30, 2009 (UTC) ::Hi, that one's been fixed :) -- sannse (talk) 21:29, September 30, 2009 (UTC) New problems Just thought I'd bring this to your attention - it's not a serious problem but rather more annoying than anything. Just hoping someone has a clue as to what's going on. :) — Morder (talk) 08:01, October 23, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks Morder :) -- sannse (talk) 23:15, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Editor issue I came across a strange issue that the new Wikia editor causes. It's not here, but rather on the Doctor Who wiki. You can see it at this edit diff. Specifically, whenever it seems a '&' inside a link, it duplicates the link awkwardly. For example: Love & Monsters gets converted to: Love & Monsters Can you pass that up the chain so that it can get fixed at some point? Another problem that it causes is that it inserts tags all over the place in pages, something it should definitely not do. That goes hand in hand with the random swatches of blank lines that it occasionally adds. Thanks. -- sulfur 21:40, December 29, 2009 (UTC) :Hi, I'll pass it on :) btw, it's better to use for this sort of thing. Then if I'm away, someone else will pick it up. -- sannse (talk) 19:27, January 7, 2010 (UTC) "Memory Delta" wiki Hi Sannse. Two days ago, I sent you a mail regarding a licensing issue. Not sure if that mail has reached you by now. In any case, you haven't replied or acted yet, so I'm trying a different channel this time: There's a problem with the "Memory Delta" wiki (dealta.wikia.com). Besides not having any obvious/sensible scope or goal (don't care much about that part), what I do care about is the fact that the creator and sole editor of this wiki copied several of our articles to that wiki with no or minor changes. This is a problem because, a) there is no attribution, although our license demands one, and b) "our" content is re-published there using an incompatible license. I ask you to remove "our" content from that site by deleting the relevant articles - if necessary, I can create a list of all those articles. Whether that wikia needs to stay open at all is another question. For the record, its creator has been banned permanently from MA for harassing users, and this "Memory Delta" wiki is most probably the result of not being able to edit here. -- Cid Highwind 14:33, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :Hi Cid. Sorry, I missed your mail... I don't look at that address very often now (and have been mostly away until today). My new address is sannse@wikia-inc.com , although it's generally better to use . That will be picked up by someone even if I'm away :) :I'll have a look at the wiki now -- sannse (talk) 20:52, January 7, 2010 (UTC) ::OK, I've deleted the pages that seemed to be the problem, and warned the founder. -- sannse (talk) 22:56, January 7, 2010 (UTC) File deletion errors File:La Forge hologram.jpg has been restored Consult the deletion log for a record of recent deletions and restorations. Errors were encountered while undeleting the file: * Could not find file "deleted/p/b/t/pbtmooflm58ks7a3r6szn5zybmf9kml.jpg". * Could not find file "deleted/j/k/3/jk3ayxrpdjdsoeca28ejdef8wf0n6xw.jpg". * Could not find file "deleted/g/s/b/gsbpqpz4pcgn17sti6gu2phdwjuzu31.jpg". Hi, Sannse, the above errors occurred. Have anyone that could take a look at them or should I them? I think I'll do it anyway :) — Morder (talk) 00:35, January 14, 2010 (UTC) :It's a problem with the image DBs. I contacted Wikia about it earlier today. They're working on it. -- sulfur 00:45, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, that much I knew...I was just hoping that someone could help me to retrieve the file...not necessarily fix the error. :) — Morder (talk) 00:46, January 14, 2010 (UTC) :They can't until they solve the problem. Like I said... I had the same issue earlier. :( -- sulfur 00:48, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Things should be back to normal now. Sorry about that guys -- sannse (talk) 18:53, January 15, 2010 (UTC) I can't edit! I'm the administrator of MA/es, and now I can't edit any page, the wiki show this legend: Error 404: ¡Página no encontrada! Esta no es el tipo de páginas que estás buscando. Sal de aquí, por favor. I don't know when I can fix it. Could you help me, please? Thanks! (sorry for my english :D )--ElAuriano 01:45, April 20, 2010 (UTC)